


( THE LOVE. )

by parkerpeter1996



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Fanfiction, Mystreet - Freeform, Zane - Freeform, garroth - Freeform, mylittlepony, reader - Freeform, zane x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerpeter1996/pseuds/parkerpeter1996
Summary: co-written by @remus43 on Wattpad.----Aphmau came up with the best scheme; making Zane meet the new neighbor. The neighbor and the boy get caught in a whirlpool of feelings and don't know how to stop. Do their feelings take on them on a new path or they stay forever as strangers?





	1. The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories I am publishing are from my account on Wattpad, the same username as mine on here; parkerpeter1996. If you want more updates on the stories, go to my Wattpad since I am online on there more often then on here. You would most likely get the updates there first then here.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_Zane's P.O.V:_

* * *

 

It was a casual day for me, well, Aphmau and I. Playing with ponies. Just then, my older brother Garroth came knocking down the door.

> "Zane!" he yelled.
> 
> "GAH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING INTO ROOM?"
> 
> "Sorry baby brother..." he mumbled. "Anyway,somebody moved next door!"
> 
> "You're not kidding!" I said. I ran straight to my window and looked to my right. Sure enough, there was somebody moving in next door. It was a girl.
> 
> "Zane!" Aphmau yelled.
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "YOU AND WHOEVER MOVES IN NEXT DOOR," she said, jumping up and down, "YOU CAN BECOME FRIENDS!"

I looked at her as if she was serious. She was."Look, Aph, I like your enthusiasm and all, but I am not making new friends with somebody I don't know."

> "YES, YOU ARE!"Garroth and Aphmau said in unison.

I yelled back at them. "Well, you don't have to yell at me!"

> "Sorry baby bro." Garroth looked at the floor. "Well, see you later!" He waved and ran out.
> 
> "Sorry, Zane." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Look, Zane, I'm honestly speaking from my heart that you should make a new friend. Maybe even a girlfriend..." She smirked at me. I pushed her playfully at the arm.
> 
> "Tomorrow, your coming with me to talk to that girl." And with that comment, she left.

I laid on my bed, hugging my Pinkie Cake Toy. And soon after that, I fell asleep, thinking about her.

* * *

started ✂ 6.29.18

published ✂ 6.29.18


	2. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane meets the neighbor in the most unexpected way.

**Zane P.O.V.**

* * *

 

I woke up on the bare cold floor. Great way to wake up to a sunny morning, along with a side dish of back pain.

 

> "Ugh..." I groaned.
> 
> "Hey." An unknown voice spoke to me. 

I could feel my body in cold sweat and fear.

 

> "W-who a-are YOU?" The girl gave me a smirk I didn't enjoy.
> 
> "No need to be afraid. The name y/n - y/l/n."  She stepped closer to me. 
> 
> "Do you m-move here yesterday?" The color of her eyes looked directly at mine.
> 
> "Yeah. Anyways, do you need help getting your lazy butt off the cold floor?"
> 
> "Yes." I had simply replied. She lent out her hand, and I grabbed it. It...it was warm, like the safe kind of warm, the color of her skin, her eye color, hair color, the type of clothing --- wait, Zane, you can't possibly like a girl you just met!
> 
> "So, you're just gonna keep on staring at my hand like that or are you gonna grab it?" Y/n said, looking at me with a sweet smile. I stared at her for a few more moments, then grabbed it. Getting up, she was a bit shorter than me, shoulder length. 
> 
> "How long have you been in my house?" I glared at her with a bit of a scary face. Her head turned towards me, then jumped back a bit. She looks a bit - only a tiny bit!- adorable.
> 
> "Get off with that scary face." I rolled my eyes.
> 
> "Answer my question first."
> 
> "Long enough to make you breakfast." She said, and with that, we left my bedroom.
> 
>  ---
> 
> started ✂ 6.29.18
> 
> published ✂ 6.29.18


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane's P.O.V :**

* * *

 

  I wasn't sure if she ordered the food or made it herself. Literally. And I'm starting to suspect that she's a stalker.

>   "I made the cupcakes fresh out of the oven. You need to buy more groceries though. You ran out of batter, milk, and eggs. Plus, I know that pink and black is like, what -- your favorite color? And if your wondering: 1) I'm not a stalker, Aphmau and Garroth talk their mouths off too much about you. 2) They gave me keys to your house." She said that all simply as if we've been friends. But for some reason, she looked a bit familiar, as if I'd known her before.
> 
>   "Right... and how am I sure you didn't poison it?" I question.

   Y/n walked toward the counter top and grabbed a cupcake, and took a bite. "See no poison." 

  I rolled my eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I walked over to the countertop, snatched the cupcake from her hand, and ate it all in one bite.

  She glared at me. "What?" I said

>   "Are we a couple?" I choked on my fifth cupcake. (Yes, I'm a quick eater when it comes to sweets. Don't bother to judge. We all know most of us to do this.)
> 
>   "Crap!" Y/n said. She punched my stomach, the cupcake piece flying out my mouth. "Zane, you okay?
> 
>   "Angel...from hell," I said, holding my stomach. 
> 
>   "Thanks. I guess? You know," she said, sitting on my couch. I followed her and sat on the other end. "A kid in, what, Pre-k told me that. Had looked sorta like you." 
> 
>   "Well, I have to go pick up pain creams now, so can you please leave? I don't like anybody in my house when I'm not home." I replied, getting up.

  She sighed. "Alright then."

  And we that, we both left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus43: Well crap? I guess. 

parkerpeter1996: What do you mean?

Remus43: I may have broken the fourth wall...

parkerpeter1996: Oh well.

 

* * *

 

 

started ✂ 6.29.18

published ✂ 6.29.18


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane had a dream that was a flashback. He realized who his attractive neighbor was.

   _"Leave m-me alone, you meanie!" A little girl said. She was in the corner of the room, three people her age surrounding her._

   _"Give me your lunch!" The tallest one said. The other two snickered at this comment. The one to the left spoke._

   _"What are you gonna do little girl? Nothing. Nothing expect a nobody in this world. You don't deserve to live anyway. Probably a mistake." The right guy cuts him off short._

   _"You mean, is a mistake." The guy said. The one in the middle was grabbing for the girls lunchbox, but she was hesitant to let go._

   _"This is my lunch! Get your own!" she had said, with all her might._

  _The guy was mad. "Trying to me strong huh? Well, big mis-"_

   _"If you don't leave her alone, then it'll be the end of you, three first graders." A guy with black hair and blue eyes looked at the three of them, his eyes piercing through there souls._

  _"A-and? W-w-what are you gonna do a-about it?" The left said._

   _The blue-eyed boy simply smirked. "As for me, I'm a Kindergarten kid. She's just a Pre-K kid. But you know my first-grade brother Garroth? I'm sure you don't want to mess with his little brother, now do you?"_

   _The boy's eyes opened in terror, while the girl's uncovered enjoyment. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The guys ran off, leaving the girl in awe._

   _They both walked closer to each other. "What's your name? My name's Zane Ro'meave. I can't spell it._

   _The girl giggled a bit and said: " My name is (Y/n) (L/n), and I cawn't spwell either."_

 

_Reality_

 

 Zane's P.O.V:

* * *

 

  "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed out of nowhere. The girl the one that moved next door, is that,  **HER?**

 Well, I woke up on the sofa, with a note stating that I had fallen asleep and that I already had the pain relieving cream on my body.

 HOLD UP; SHE TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES?!? I blushed in embarrassment, pulled up my mask, and put my hand over my head. 

Dear Irene,

Help. WHAT THE HELL AM I FEELING RIGHT NOW!?! 

Thank you.

 ****~~~

 

Remus43: Finally! Another chapter is done. 

DIMS: Happy Early BIRTHDAY! 

Remus43: I thought well, no one remembered...

DIMS: I didn't. Your phone did.

Remus43: Oh, well, that's- you went through my phone?!?

DIMS: HEHEHEH *Runs away*

Remus43: Get back here now!

 

* * *

 

started ✂ 6.29.18

published ✂ 6.29.18

 

 

 


End file.
